


遗忘魔咒（三）

by Alarada



Category: Newt - Fandom, Newt/Theseus, Theseus - Fandom, 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarada/pseuds/Alarada





	遗忘魔咒（三）

纽特回到家里，看到斯卡曼德夫人正在客厅里和忒修斯对峙，他幻影移形到门口的时候就已经感觉到房间里的气氛不太对劲，事情果然不出他所料。

他们的争执点在忒修斯是否应该这么快就下床离开斯卡曼德的老宅回到他伦敦自己的家里。纽特进来地时候忒修斯把求助的目光投向他，显然纽特回来之前他们已经僵持了很长时间，如果他们手里都拿上了魔杖，纽特毫不怀疑他们会立即进行一场决斗。

“Newt！Newt可以照顾我，伦敦很安全，mom.”

忒修斯的目光称得上恳切。纽特大概明白他离开的这段时间，忒修斯都经历了些什么。

……有一种不舒服叫妈妈觉得你不舒服。

斯卡曼德夫人同样求助的看向纽特。纽特犹豫一下，转头不去看母亲的眼睛。

“是的，我可以照顾Theseus，在伦敦。”

 

纽特把自己的地下室一并移到了忒修斯的住处。他忙活的时候忒修斯选择抱着手参观了他的“私人风景区”，点点头，委婉地表示：“有个人的爱好是好事，记得不要影响工作。”

正在观察角驼兽粪便的纽特差点闪了腰。

工作狂。

忒修斯本意是不想纽特真的住到他这里的，他只是想借纽特这个借口摆脱母亲的过度关心，但纽特显然不这样认为，他坚持要住到忒修斯的公寓，并表示如果忒修斯不同意，他就去把斯卡曼德夫人请来照顾他。

忒修斯选择了妥协。他很爱他的妈妈，但这种时候并不适合母亲表达她泛滥的关心。

纽特被安排在主卧对面的小房间，那本来是个杂物间，临时清理出来摆了一张床，便于夜晚有什么突发情况的时候纽特可以尽快的赶来。纽特试探着问忒修斯关于从前的事情只要是关于他的，忒修斯基本上都不记得了。比如他不能理解为什么斯卡曼德家的房子里会有两个男孩儿房间，他甚至问纽特自己是不是有个不太亲近的远方表弟，偶尔会来这里住住。

纽特忍住翻白眼的冲动，只嘀咕一句自己不太了解。

忒修斯并没有纠结在这个问题上，他只是沉默的看着纽特照顾他的神奇动物，和从前一样，他没什么耐心待很久，看一会儿便觉得无趣，离开地下室，回到自己的房间。

纽特上来回房间，看见忒修斯的房门半开着，暖黄色的灯光落在门外，他忍不住朝里头瞥了一眼。

忒修斯坐在床边，手里拿着什么东西正在看，他看得很专注，甚至没有发现纽特正在门外注视着他。忒修斯正在翻看一本相册，纽特没见过那本相册，那里面的人物看起来也并没有在动，那些照片都是没有魔法的。

纽特轻轻地敲了敲门，示意自己的存在。忒修斯微微一震，转过头来复杂的看着纽特。

“怎么了？”

忒修斯犹豫一下，还是向纽特扬了扬手中的相册。“这是我刚刚在枕头下面翻到的，我什么都想不起来，包括它为什么在这……但。”忒修斯突然停住了，纽特的好奇心被勾起来，走进忒修斯的房间，靠近他。

“但是什么，Theseus？”

忒修斯深吸了一口气，把相册摊在纽特的面前：“这些都是你，Newt，里面的相片，全部都是你。我想知道，我们以前的关系，或许不只是坐在隔壁办公桌的同事这么简单吧，你瞒了我什么？”

相册里全部都是纽特的照片，不是同一个时期的纽特，有更小一些的纽特举着魔杖不知道正要干嘛，有纽特抱着嗅嗅的，纽特照顾鸟蛇宝宝的……但无一例外，他们都是纽特，各种各样的纽特。纽特非常惊讶的翻看相册，他不知道忒修斯怎么会有这些照片，也不知道他是什么时候，怎样拍到的，但唯一可以确定的是，关于他自己对于兄长的某个猜想，和某个埋藏了很多年的小心思，似乎并不是孤掌难鸣的。

“Oh，Theseus。”他选择将错就错。反正忒修斯现在什么都不记得，这可能是他这辈子唯一一次袒露心迹的机会了。关于狩猎女神偷偷爱慕着太阳的故事，这辈子也许都不会有第二次机会了，太阳近在咫尺，只要他伸手便可以拥有。

纽特垂下眼睛，一如既往的露出回避的神色。忒修斯对这个很敏感，他一向讨厌纽特看上去消极逃避的态度，即便是失忆，纽特也有理由相信这一点不会有什么变化。

“告诉我，Newt，这到底是怎么一回事。”忒修斯果然稍稍有些恼怒，他抓住纽特的肩膀，额角的黑印一亮一暗的交替闪烁，魔咒又在起作用了。

“我们是爱人，Theseus。”纽特小心翼翼的轻声说，他是个看似被动的狩猎者，猎物已经一步步走进了他的陷阱，他可以收网了。

忒修斯放在纽特肩膀上的手僵住了，他突然感觉空气闷热的厉害，他不知道该怎么开口说话，也不知道该如何处理这双无所适从的手。

“我没有第一时间告诉你，是因为你出任务之前我们刚吵了一架，关于我把太多的时间花在神奇动物而不是你身上，我不是你的同僚，从来就不是。而且就你刚刚醒来的状态来看，就算我告诉你，你也不会相信。”纽特把头低的更低，他太了解忒修斯了。无论是从同情心还是同理心来说，忒修斯都很难抵挡他这副模样。

“看在梅林的份上。”忒修斯显然受到了极大地震撼，他扶了一下桌子，矮身坐在纽特旁边。

“Theseus……你真的一点儿也不记得了吗？”纽特向上瞟着忒修斯，咽了咽口水，决定一不做二不休，装出委屈的样子。他把声音放得很轻，里头除了委屈还有失望的意味，他把自己所能表现出的全部的难过都拿到了台面上，这绝对可以打动忒修斯的，即便他不记得他，可他关心他的本能还在，这是记忆无法改变的。

忒修斯手忙脚乱的试图安慰他。面前的纽特的确告诉了他一个出乎意料的消息，但仔细想想也觉得合情合理，如果他们不是爱人的关系，为什么自己会在枕头下面放这么多纽特的照片，为什么妈妈对纽特如此信任，他突然感到愧疚，难以名状的愧疚淹没了他。忒修斯抬起手臂，很自然的揽住纽特的肩膀，把他拥入怀里。实际上，那个动作太自然了，在忒修斯自己反应过来之前，他就已经完成了这个动作。

纽特不意外忒修斯的拥抱，他的兄弟是个抱抱怪，他很清楚。当然，有时候他的表现会让忒修斯以为他并不喜欢抱抱，可真实的情况是，纽特享受忒修斯的拥抱，他身上有淡淡的男士香水的味道，有风的味道，再加一点墨水的味道，它们组成了忒修斯身上的全部味道，纽特被他抱住的时候常常会不自觉的把脸埋进他的大衣，深深地吸气，尽管他不是很喜欢忒修斯身上墨水的味道，但哥哥的温度和其他的气味都令他安心。

至于现在这次，诚实的说，忒修斯的这个拥抱刚好合他的心意。他把自己深深埋入忒修斯的怀里，避开他胸口的伤处，小心翼翼的把唇移到他脖子侧面，呼吸喷在上面，又热又痒，忒修斯忍不住偏头躲避。

“Newt，别这样。”忒修斯觉得这个姿势太奇怪了，他主动地想要结束这个拥抱，纽特却抬起手，按上他的背，将他牢牢地固定住。忒修斯不知道纽特的力气居然这么大，他又不好真的用力挣扎，就只能以这个姿势被纽特抱住，双手垂在身侧，消极的表达自己想要拒绝的欲望。

纽特像一头小兽一样顶住忒修斯，把他放倒在床上。他先前就已经看到忒修斯的魔杖放在了床头，于是他把自己的魔杖也抽出来丢在一边。他是个多年在野外工作的神奇动物学家，比起常年坐在办公室的忒修斯，即便对方是傲罗，成年之后他的肌肉还是比忒修斯的要发达一些，当然对于他们双方来说，谁都不知道这件事情，因为自从成年，踪丝消失之后，他们就再没用过掰手腕这种方式来比较彼此的本领。

纽特强硬的用膝盖分开忒修斯的双腿，自己挤进去，让忒修斯无法闭上腿。他们的上半身仍然抱在一起，纽特必须得用力的撑住自己的身子才能保证不把整个身体的重量都压在忒修斯身上。

这个姿势太没有安全感了，忒修斯不安的用手推纽特的肋骨试图让他从自己身上起来。他是个成年人了，即便少了某些记忆，本能仍在，他知道这样下去会发生些什么，如果他们之间真的是爱人的关系，那那件事可能无法避免。忒修斯有些抗拒，但是身体却诚实的做出了反应，诱因是纽特喷在他脖颈的温热的呼吸，以及就响在他耳边的轻声喘息。

忒修斯硬了。

他的性器不由自主的兴奋起来，随着纽特慢慢的撑起身体，双手故意轻柔的滑过他的背，隔着衣服在胸口抚摸，他完全硬了。充血的性器将裤子撑起来，顶在纽特的小腹上，触感非常明显。忒修斯羞耻的低头。

“Newt！stop！”

纽特停下了动作，他完全撑起身子，膝盖仍卡在忒修斯腿间，眼神有些迷离，茫然的看忒修斯，好像刚才那个疯狂挑逗忒修斯的人不是他一样。忒修斯看到这样的纽特突然又说不出话了，愧疚再次淹没了他，他觉得自己像是个罪人，正在为他犯下的孽赎罪。

纽特的膝盖突然往前顶了顶，正顶在忒修斯硬起的性器上。忒修斯闷哼一声，扭着腰试图躲避。

“Theseus，你硬了。”纽特红着脸低头看着忒修斯的裆部，舔了舔嘴唇。他多年来隐秘的幻想，扭曲的感情，终于在此刻爆发出来，他等不及了，“我帮你弄出来。”

他快速的将身子下移，双手并用扒下忒修斯的裤子，隔着内裤含住了忒修斯的分身。大腿突然和空气接触冷不丁的让忒修斯一颤，而分身被温热的口腔含住更是给了他强力的刺激。忒修斯不自觉发出一声喟叹，双手却还是挣扎着想摆脱这个境地。

纽特的脸涨成了深红色，他对这种事情也没有经验，这也是他第一次为一个男人口交，按理说他是不会做出这么冲动的事情，问题的一切都处在他这个迷人的哥哥身上，欲望和爱情浇筑了他的冲动和热情。

他慢慢的褪下忒修斯的内裤，用整个口腔含住忒修斯紫红色的肉柱，舌面舔过上面每一条青筋，双手揉捏下面的囊袋，给予忒修斯更大的刺激。纽特按照自己的节奏，给忒修斯做深喉，肿大的龟头被纽特的嗓子眼儿按摩着，忒修斯的阴毛扎在纽特的脸上，浓浓的男性荷尔蒙的味道灌了纽特满鼻子。这可谈不上好受，他努力的缩紧脸颊，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，舌尖钻弄忒修斯分身顶部的小孔，忒修斯爽得连大腿根部都在颤抖，呻吟从他的嘴里漏出来，他忍不住抬起手按在纽特的后脑勺上，挺胯的同时手上也施力，让分身进到更深的地方，被更好的抚慰。

纽特勉力抬起眼睛看着忒修斯，忒修斯是正半闭着眼睛享受，他整个人都红透了，脸上覆着一层情欲的粉红，脖子上也是，这就不难想象再往下被衬衫遮挡住的胸膛会是怎样的一幅好风光。他的乳头一定红肿的像颗成熟的小樱桃，就等着被人采摘。纽特觉得自己的下身硬的快要爆炸了，但他同时也很清楚现在还不是时候，他不能这样对待伤还没全好的忒修斯。  
忒修斯快速在纽特嘴里又抽插了十几下，他低吼着要纽特退后。纽特狠狠地吸了一口他的龟头。

忒修斯射在了纽特的嘴里。

他的精量不小，很多装不下的精液顺着纽特的嘴角流下来，和先前来不及吞咽的涎水混在一样，淫糜又色情。

“我很抱歉……Newt。快吐出来！”忒修斯缓了一下，慌张的在床头找手帕要给纽特擦嘴。纽特的眼角红红的，他的嘴巴由于长时间的供人使用酸的厉害，即便如此他还是闭上嘴巴，喉结上下滚动，做了个明显的吞咽的动作。

“味道很浓，Theseus，你都没有自己解决过吗。”纽特扯着嘴角露出个微笑，半张开嘴向忒修斯展示空空如也的口腔。

忒修斯刚褪下情欲的脸马上又红了。他没说话，只是咬咬牙看着面前的“罪魁祸首”，余光时不时瞟过纽特仍然鼓起的腿间。

纽特注意到他的目光，也不做掩饰，坦坦荡荡的下床，抄起魔杖给忒修斯和床铺各来了个清理一新，将忒修斯安顿好躺下，拉好被子，再在忒修斯的额头上留下一个晚安吻。

“好了，你的伤还没好，我们最好不要做到最后，睡觉吧，晚安。”纽特出门前好像想起了什么，魔杖指向忒修斯的衣柜，一件忒修斯的衬衫便落在了他的手里。纽特稍稍向忒修斯示意，噙着笑离开了忒修斯的卧室，关上了门。忒修斯的脸又红了。

纽特在门关上的时候就用完了强装出来的最后一丝强势，他踉踉跄跄的回到自己的房间，靠着门跌坐在地上，梅林的胡子，他快要紧张死了。这样亵渎血缘的事情他从前是想都不敢想的，可现在他不光想了，还付诸了实践，忒修斯清醒过了会把他怎么办，拿去浸猪笼吗？！纽特懊恼的把脸埋进手里的衬衫，深深地吸气，他身上还有点儿忒修斯的味道，加上这见衣服上的，纽特把手伸进裤子快速的撸动抚慰自己，脑子里回想着忒修斯舒服时从喉咙深处泄出的呻吟，他紧闭的双眼，以及被情欲覆盖的性感的表情。

他很快就发泄出来，沾了一手自己的白浊，纽特突然对未来感到很迷茫，他不知道自己和忒修斯会不会有未来，他不敢去想这种禁忌的关系在忒修斯醒来之后会被怎么处置，他甚至开始暗暗祈祷忒修斯永远也不会从魔咒的影响下脱离出来，这样他的兄长就会永远成为他的爱人。他已经孤注一掷，没有退路了。


End file.
